Control
by solostintwilight
Summary: Edward was all I could think about. He made it that way, because he knew I couldn't say no. He was my dirty little secret.


**Hello friends! This was a submission I had for the FFFA over on Twilighted under my name there. **

**It's... not quite what you might expect from me... it was the Friday Free For All after all...I had been wanting to do something like this for a long time. **

**Hope you enjoy and leave me some love if you liked it. **

**MWAH!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No disrespect is intended. I own nothing but a sometimes perverse and wordy mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~00~~<strong>

Edward Cullen.

Just his name elicited a reaction in my body. A warm flush, a tingling in my stomach, a need so great it filled my mind until nothing else registered. It was an all-encompassing feeling that scared me a little. I knew very little about him, except what he shared with me when we were together. Which wasn't much.

He wasn't a friend.

Not by any means.

We didn't gravitate around the same circle of friends.

In fact, he didn't have any friends.

Just his family who remained as aloof as the god who invaded my mind at every turn.

He was the star in every fantasy I had.

He was quite the distraction, in private and at school.

In Spanish class, with that sonorous voice as his R's rolled off his tongue like a warm autumn breeze, I'd struggle to keep from staring at him. He spoke with such ease; Mrs. Sanchez was often caught in a trance. That voice, with those lips.

Those lips. Touching, tasting, grazing against my flesh.

I blinked again as the history film flickered on the screen. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had wasted most of History class fantasizing again about Edward Cullen. I tried to concentrate on the last of the film, something about fighter pilots over Japan. But really the only thing I could visualize was Edward Cullen as he hovered over me, lips asking, "Storage room, free period."

I felt the shiver of anticipation at his voice near my ear as he bumped past me in the hall, never looking back as he slipped past the freshman and the cheerleaders who gawked at him. They had no chance with him, but he cast a cocky smirk their way, sure to make me burn with jealousy. But I knew him better than that.

He had particular tastes.

And Lindsey and Christie and Bethany didn't have it in them to offer him what he liked. Hell, I barely did that first time. But I was tuned to him; after several weeks of quick rendezvous and heated fumblings in the woods behind the baseball field, I knew just what he liked. And my body was always willing and ready for him.

All he had to do was say where and when.

And I was there.

Ready.

I sat through English, a tight bundle of nerves, watching the clock count down to free period. I loved it when we met up for free period; it often meant we'd skip through lunch as well. And I wanted more than ten minutes with him today. I was strung tight, my heart racing and my skin tingling with anticipation. Just a few minutes more and I would be in heaven.

The bell rang, and I all but flew through the door, consciously trying to slow my pace to a disinterested saunter as I made my way down the hall, to the right and past the locker rooms of the gym. To the storage room that rarely saw activity, save for us. I glanced back quickly making sure that no one followed me before slipping into the darkened room, the only light that of a small window near the ceiling. The thin trickle of sunlight streaked down, illuminating the curved edge of an antique pommel horse, where a sculpted forearm laid casually.

My breath caught at the sight of him, masked in the near darkness, framed by the slim sunbeam. His long, tapping fingers on the horse kicked up tiny fragments of dust that swirled around him like sparkling fairy dust. The fingers paused their tapping, his head tipped to the side a bit, his jaw slipping out of the shadow. And those lips, upturned in a cocky smirk, opened up and his voice floated out, touching me with its deep resonance.

"Record time today. Excited?"

I blushed at his words, relieved that the dark room hid my embarrassment over my enthusiasm. I cleared my throat and slowly made my way over towards him, hesitant about what his mood would inflict today. Would it be a quick fondle, a jerk off perhaps, or maybe he wanted to bend me over that horse and pummel me. The thought of our last time in the room sent a flush across my skin and I wondered if the chest imprint still showed along the top of the horse, or was that what he traced his fingers across as he watched me advance.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while his eyes raked down my body, surely taking in the trembling as I slipped through the sunlight. I swallowed and shook my head slowly.

"I'm starved," he growled and reached out to tug me close.

My body crashed against him, never one for grace, and he shoved me hard against the horse, his mouth finding mine in a rough and possessive kiss. Immediately my body fired up with his touch. My mouth opened to his tongue, searching me out aggressively. I moaned into him at the feel of his hands tugging my jacket off roughly. Scorching fingers slipped under my shirt and trailed up my stomach, finding my nipples already hard and waiting for his expert touch. He sighed into my mouth and traced his thumbs across my aching nipples, a low groan escaping me at the tortuous feeling.

My hands searched him out, grasping at his jeans to unleash him when I heard him chuckle and pull away from my lips, looking down at my trembling hands on his buttons. Edward leaned into my hand, the hardness of him straining to escape. I whimpered with need and massaged him firmly, delighting in his deep groan. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, the tension in his jaw intense while he struggled to remain in control.

But I wanted to see him lose control.

Every time with him, he was in such control, always directing, always in charge, and only seemed to lose some of it when he climaxed. But I had yet to really see that; he had always insisted on taking me from behind, another measure of control.

I wanted to see him release.

His eyes opened and he grinned at me as I popped the first button, struggling to get the next one undone with my trembling hands. He shook his head and laughed lowly when I groaned in frustration. I wanted to take him in, I wanted him inside, and I wanted to taste him.

_Anything_. I was desperate for him.

"I have to get something to eat," he said suddenly, stepping away and leaving me struggling to stand against the pommel horse.

I blinked at him in confusion.

"But, I thought...we were going to skip," I stammered.

His grin widened, one side of it slower to rise than the other as he took in my desperate state. I was sure I was flushed, my shirt half open, my chest heaving as I tried to control my breaths. He stepped close again and leaned into my ear, breathing me in deeply before whispering like liquid velvet into my ear.

"I want to see you after school today. I want to wait until then, when we're alone. Meet me at this address, park in back. Right after school," he said and placed a folded up piece of paper into my hand before drawing away, a wicked gleam in his darkened eyes.

I pulled the paper apart and looked at the directions, detailed directions to someplace near the national forest. I shook my head and looked up at him, frowning.

"This will take an hour at least to get to. My dad is going to wonder where I am when I don't show up," I started. Edward's frown silenced me.

"Figure it out, tell your dad you're camping for the weekend. It's secluded and I want you there. You can be there before nightfall. Otherwise, it's off," he said and turned and left the room, leaving me in the dim light with my heart racing.

Off?

I couldn't do that. Not now.

I struggled to pull myself together, to appear casual as I stepped out of our closet, desperate to come up with an excuse to tell my dad.

Anything that would grant me an entire weekend alone with him.

Lunch was a blur. My friends gave up on trying to include me in their conversation, even Jessica who was gushing over her summer plans. I tried to listen but it was impossible when he sat in my sights, seemingly ignoring me while he talked quietly with his little sister, Alice. She'd glance over towards our table occasionally, and I'd be too slow to turn away. As the bell for sixth period rang out, she glanced my way again and drifted towards me as I made my way out to Biology. I felt her beside me as she fell in step, and I struggled to keep it together when she whispered quickly into my ear.

"Tell your dad a bunch of your friends are going camping by First Beach. He'll let you go, don't worry."

And then she was gone, before I could even ask her to explain how she knew.

_She knew. _

Walking into Biology, I caught sight of him sitting near the window, gazing out into the dreary gloom. His fingers traced his lips distractedly, but I knew he was doing it on purpose.

_Tempting me._

I settled into my seat, watching him from the corner of my eye all through Biology, and feeling the tension radiating through me to him. He never acknowledged me, answering the teacher's questions with that soft honeyed voice he used around everyone else. That quiet voice that made him appear shy.

Except he was anything but.

I knew then that I needed to convince my dad.

Because I needed the weekend with Edward.

So that I could hear his real voice as it growled above me, commanded me, and hopefully, lose control finally.

Sixth period was the longest class in existence.

I turned down the dirt road, my truck bouncing along the ruts in the dirt. My heart raced once more; this was the last part of the directions on the paper Edward had given me. After twists and turns onto roads I didn't know existed, as I watched the sun start to set over the towering trees of the forest as it crept by, I grew more nervous of our rendezvous.

Dad had agreed easily, even pulling out the better camping gear and helping me pack it into the truck before sending me off with a smile and an excited mention of fishing while I was away. I had waved him off, the excitement of my own little trip getting the better of me. I rushed to fill the tank, grabbed a few snacks and was on the road to my destination.

Easy.

Alice Cullen had been right.

I frowned once more at the thought that she knew about us. I had been sworn to secrecy on our first session, and I had been all too willing to agree. I didn't need my friends knowing what I did when I showed up late to lunch, or when I disappeared right after school. They wouldn't understand. Even Jessica, strangely enough, would balk at my relationship with Edward Cullen. She had been infatuated with him when he had first moved here, but soon realized how strange he was. Our friendship was close, maybe closer than any of my friends, but I wouldn't tell her for the world.

Jessica wouldn't understand.

So why had he told his sister?

It unnerved me that someone knew.

A cabin appeared through the trees, a thin trail of smoke rising out of the chimney as I approached. It was rustic, like a ranger station or lumber cottage for the workers clearing the forest. But judging by the condition of the road, it must have been abandoned some time ago. I had a brief image of the two of us, intertwined in some rustic room screwing in lumberjack splendor.

This felt so much like a lumberjack retreat, being so off the beaten path.

I wondered how Edward would manage to drive his tiny Volvo this deep into the woods without damaging it.

As if to answer my question, I wound my way towards the back of the cabin to find a Jeep parked there.

The Hulk's jeep.

My nerves spiked at the thought of Emmett Cullen being here.

Did he know too?

He looked at me funny in English today; maybe he did.

Or maybe he wanted a piece of the action.

I swallowed at the thought of him pawing at me.

No way in hell. He was huge.

I shut off my motor and slid out of my truck, reaching in to grab my bag when I heard the door to the cabin creak open.

"Glad to see your piece of shit made it."

I smiled and turned, shutting the door with a flourish.

"My truck can run circles around your little girly car. Is that why you drove the Jeep? Needed something with more testosterone to get you here?" I said, my heart racing with excitement over the sudden bravado I seemed to have.

We had never been one for conversations when we were together, and even less so in banter. It was usually him talking, commanding, and me begging and pleading for more.

This shift in dynamics felt good.

He grinned and motioned me inside, shutting the door behind me when I entered. I had only a second to glance around at the large single room before his hands were reaching for me, pulling me close and drawing my lips to his in a searching kiss.

He was slow as he kissed me, his lips soft and changed somehow as he held me to him, almost tenderly. I felt my bag drop as my hands moved up to his head, my fingers working their way through his hair. I rarely got the chance to feel his hair in my fingers, our interludes quick and frenzied. But at this moment, we were taking our time, feeling the slow burn as we kissed.

I let the kiss deepen when I felt his tongue glide across my lips, sighing at the languid exploration of him inside my mouth. My tongue danced alongside his, exploring as he moaned and moved against me, his hardness firm on my hip as he ground into me slowly. Edward's lips moved away, along my jaw, nipping and sucking as he made his way to my ear. His breath was hot as he tasted me, sending shivers through my body that I was sure he could feel through my coat.

"I want you," I whimpered, my hands pulling him roughly, so that we teetered for a moment before he righted us.

He drew away a bit, a knowing smirk on his face while he looked at me with darkened eyes. The depths of his eyes were like that of the deep ocean, swirling and green and fathomless.

"We have time. I just wanted to give you a proper hello. We never get to do that," he murmured and leaned in to kiss me once more, deeper and firmer this time.

I was gasping for breath when he withdrew again, his lips reddened from his attentions to me. I could feel the soft burn of his stubble against my mouth, liking the feeling and wanting to feel it all weekend. He chuckled softly and pecked me quickly before stepping away.

"So hello, and welcome to our little hideaway," he said, spreading his arms wide and looking around, a relaxed smile on his face as he watched me take it all in.

It was strange, really. I looked around but saw very little of the room itself. It was rustic. There was a sizable bed with a bleached out quilt across it, a long sofa sitting across from the fireplace, a small kitchen and a table. A brief glance was all I gave our hideaway, for I was far more interested in the man who stood before me, smiling and eyeing me happily.

He was like a different man; maybe this was the man he was around his family. His body seemed more graceful and relaxed than I had ever seen, wrapped up in a nice package of faded jeans and white v-neck under a plaid flannel button up that was unbuttoned at the moment. He looked like a stylish lumberjack. I couldn't wait for unfettered lumberjack fucking.

"Do you like it?" he asked, laughing when he noticed my blush.

I could only nod and glanced around again quickly.

"It's very basic. Far removed. How did you find it?" I asked, distracting myself from stripping him with my eyes, slipping my coat off instead and hanging it on a peg by the door next to his.

"Emmett and I found it the last time we were out hunting. I've stayed here before, when I needed to get away from my family. No one seems to come here this time of year. I suppose it was here when they cleared more frequently. But it's all ours this weekend," he said and patted the place next to him on the sofa as he sat and stretched out.

I sat next to him, my hands in my lap while I watched the flames dance in the fireplace. His demeanor was so different than I knew, it was like he had opened up finally, was offering me a chance to see the personal side of him, something more than anyone outside of his family ever saw.

"Why did you ask me here this weekend?" I asked, my body shivering when his hand moved to the nape of my neck and fingered my hair there. He was quiet a moment before leaning in a little closer, letting his nose trace along my ear.

"I want to be with you," he whispered. "I want to learn a little more about you, and you, me. I want more than simply fucking you in a closet."

I let out a soft breath and trembled again as his hand slid along my leg, grazing its way up my thigh.

"People can't know. I can't be together with you. This can't get out," I murmured, shutting my eyes at the soft brushing of his lips against my throat.

"I know. That's why we have here. We can come up here; don't you want more than a quick fuck in between classes? Don't you think we can go to the next step? I want more," he whispered and sucked on my neck, causing me to moan and turn towards him, needing more.

His hand moved against me, stroking me through my jeans until I felt as if I might burst. I moaned and moved my lips to his, feeling the stubble burning my lips again. Leaning into him I shifted our weight, pushing him back into the cushions of the sofa. He leaned back and relaxed when my hands began to explore him, fingers tracing his jaw, down his neck, across the hardness of his chest before moving to his stomach. He groaned and twisted his hands in my hair to pull me closer, almost on top of him as he adjusted under me. When my hand found him hard and straining, he pulled my head away roughly, looking at me with that dark and dangerous heavy rawness.

"Do you want me? Do you want more?" he ground out, his hips moving his covered cock up into my grasp.

"Yes, yes I want more," I panted and fumbled frantically to unbutton his jeans to set him free.

Edward stilled my hand and looked up at me with such intensity, I didn't argue.

"Slow. We can be slow here. God I want you, but I want it slow," he whispered, his breaths blowing across me as he strained to control himself. He reached up again and threaded his fingers through my hair, sending shivers through us both.

I was watching his control falter.

I wanted more.

"Let me touch you. I need to see you," I murmured. I let my lips trace lightly across his lips, barely there, teasing. I felt his breath catch and his hands eased their tight grip in my hair.

"Slow," he replied softly and eased himself back into the sofa so that I could see all of him.

He lay beneath me and moved his hands slowly down my neck to my arms until they ended at my hands, guiding them back up to his face to cup it gently. For just an instant, I saw a flicker of vulnerability cross his face, like he was offering himself up to me in a way he never had before. The pads of my thumbs brushed against his cheekbones, enjoying the heated flush of his cheeks when my thumb skirted across his bottom lip. A soft sigh and a tentative licking of his lips made me smile.

"Slow," I confirmed, my pulse quickening at the sudden power he offered me.

Swallowing my sudden nerves, I took him in, rare in our previous sessions. Often we remained clothed, never taking off more than we could help, and always some form of frenzy would take over, never allowing any time to savor or appreciate. Now, in this back woods cabin, with no constraint on time, we could take our time.

Take it slow.

My hands slipped slowly down his shirt, feeling his heart thud hard under his breast as I grazed over his nipples through the soft cotton. Already, they were hard through the fabric, and I wanted nothing more than to feel them, flesh to flesh. My fingers grazed down further, to where his shirt had lifted a bit to reveal the soft trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. Hair I had felt on so many quick hand jobs in the darkened storage room, but now I could see for as long as I chose to.

I licked my lips and slid his shirt up, Edward raising his back up slightly to allow me to bunch it up into his armpits, my fingers scraping back down along creamy flesh. I hummed in appreciation while my fingers spread wide through the scattering of chest hair, over to his nipples where I rolled them lightly in between my thumb and finger. He moaned softly and stretched towards me, his breath coming a little heavier. Glancing back up to him, his eyes were slitted, his bottom lip between his teeth. He moaned again and moved under me, silently asking me to continue.

Taking in his beauty made me want him so much more. His clothing made him look spectacular, but his body, while not broad like a football player's, was more athletic and sinewy like someone who swam or played soccer. He was trim without being ripped, everything that screamed sex to me. His flat stomach quivered at my touch as I traced his trail of hair to his navel, where I leaned in to leave an open mouthed kiss. He let out a heavy breath and moved under me again, whispering my name under his breath as my lips trailed lower.

I could see him through his jeans, his heartbeat thrumming through the denim. My fingers were surer as I moved to the buttons, popping the second button to a soft gasp from Edward. Another button and it was obvious he wasn't wearing anything underneath as more glorious dark curly hair came into view. It was my turn to groan, thinking back to all the times he had whipped his pants open to take me from behind, so fast in his actions. The last button popped to dueling breaths as his cock slipped free of its confines to stand firm for my touch.

Edward was breathing hard, his mouth open slightly and his eyes glued to me as I resituated myself onto the floor, my knees between his long, outstretched legs. I tugged his jeans gently, smiling at his raised hips that helped to pull his jeans down past his knees to bunch up over his shoes on the floor against me. Moving in, I let my hands wander up his legs, feeling his thighs tense when I ghosted over them on my way to his hard cock that stood inches from my lips.

More than anything I wanted to taste him. He was already dripping with need, his balls contracting a bit when my hand slid up his shaft to give him a gentle exploratory tug. He growled and arched his back to my touch, one hand moving to grasp at my shoulder to pull me closer, the other slipping down to clutch and manipulate his sack as I slowly started to stroke him.

Slow.

I was beginning to understand Edward's request to go slow; I could appreciate every inch of him as I let my eyes see what I never could before. Dark closets and frantic clothed fucking did him no justice. He was large but not monstrous as I knew well from the feel of him, but he was well formed, straight and true and smooth as I stroked the silkiness of him. His knuckles would brush against mine when I reached his base, while he worked his balls around, squeezing and fingering the skin below to apply gentle pressure.

Breaths quickened, hands gripped a little more firmly, wanting more pressure and as Edward moved under my hand, quickening his hips, I leaned in and licked the underside of his cock, the pointed tip of my tongue gliding along his slit, forcing him to cry out.

"Oh God, yes! Oh fuck, I want your mouth!" he groaned and pulled me closer, both hands gripping me.

My mouth moved over him, sucking him deep into my mouth. I had never sucked him off before and the taste of him, salt and musk, only spurred me on. I felt his hands move back up into my hair, grasping onto me in a desperate need to feel me closer, deeper, harder. I moved over him a little faster, sucking him in, pulling out nearly to the end, twirling my tongue around his tip, before plunging back in. His hips started a rhythm and soon we were in time with one another as Edward slowly fucked my mouth.

I took him harder, faster, enjoying the sight of him looking down at himself as he disappeared into my mouth. He was panting, his mouth pursed in a tight 'O' as he watched, his eyes tiny slits and his face flushed in his arousal. Seeing him react to us made me moan into him, his eyes rolling back into his head at the vibration and his thrusts becoming a little more frantic.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

And his control was crumbling.

I slipped my hand around his balls, working them in my palm before my finger moved underneath, pushing and massaging into the skin behind. It was all he needed before he groaned out my name forcefully and thrust erratically, pulsing into my mouth as he tensed under me and jerked in small spasms of ecstacy. I took him all in, swallowing down in grateful gulps until he slumped into the sofa, panting into the air.

I watched as he regained some control over his breathing, one of his hands deep in his unruly hair, the other rubbing small circles along my neck. He swallowed several times and watched me, as I looked him over again in post orgasmic bliss. He was flushed, his cheeks pink and his neck and chest speckled with a similar flush as I let my eyes meander south to his sleeping manhood as it lay there in the curls. Even lying there dormant, it was beautiful. I licked my lips and smiled at the taste of him still on my lips. When I looked back up at him, he was regarding me thoughtfully.

Had it been me, spread half naked before him, I was sure I would be a little bashful. But he laid there, hand on my cheek, thumb rubbing, with a soft smile on his face. Suddenly I was the one blushing under his scrutiny and I moved to stand up, to change the subject, to put a little distance between us.

For as much as I seemed in control with his cock in my mouth, I was pretty sure he knew he had me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat when he asked.

"Is there food here? I'm starving," I mumbled and started for the kitchen.

I heard him shifting on the sofa, clothes shuffling against skin as he stood and made his way towards me, hands in his pockets in what was a trademark Edward Cullen move. He leaned against the counter and watched me as I pulled out makings for sandwiches, trying hard to ignore the deep penetrating gaze.

"You didn't eat lunch today," he murmured as he watched.

I paused in laying the mustard over the bread and looked up at him questioningly. He had never looked my way during lunch today. It was true, I had been too nervous to eat the sandwich in my bag, and ultimately I had thrown my lunch away as I fled his sister's pursuit. As if he were reading my mind he smirked and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I do pay attention. And Alice suggested that I feed you before I fuck you," he said, laughing darkly. Mentioning his sister made me frown once more at the thought that someone else knew about us.

"Why did you tell your sister? I mean, I thought we were keeping the whole thing quiet. Your sister is a bit of a gossip," I said, cutting the sandwiches in two a little brusquely.

All I needed was everyone in school to know I let Edward Cullen screw me.

And if my dad learned of it. Well, he had guns. I knew how he'd react.

I felt him move in close, his chest brushing against my back as he leaned in to take a sandwich half.

"Alice is the one who told me I should start something with you in the first place. Said she knew we would be good for each other," he whispered and drew away.

He didn't say anything further, walking away to put another log on the fire before leaning against the window to watch the last of the sun creep past the horizon. I grabbed my sandwich and joined him at the window, taking in the landscape before us. From the window I could see a clearing through the smattering of trees lining around the cabin, and beyond that, what looked like a river. It was serene here, and made me feel at ease. Even around Edward.

He ate quietly next to me, the movement of his jaw fascinating as it flexed and contracted with each bite, only to have my attention then drawn to his long throat when he swallowed. I swallowed my own bite, sure it looked nothing like the grace he showed in everything he did. Opening his mouth, he popped the last of his meal into his mouth, licking his lips to pick up the crumbs before repeating the chewing followed by the long swallow.

"You like to watch me, don't you?"

I blinked and looked up into that half smirk. His eyes seemed amused at having caught me ogling him while he ate. I shook my head and cleared my throat, looking back out into the evening forest.

"I don't watch you," I said.

"Yes, you do. All the time, except in gym class," he replied, smirking again.

I laughed and shrugged.

It was too much to see him in gym class, in that tight uniform shirt and basketball shorts. I felt the flush work through me just thinking about it. I could only imagine what it would look like in class with twenty other people around me. He laughed softly and looked away, seeming to relax beside me as we remained quiet for some time. The sun disappeared in the sky and soon the night enveloped the cabin, leaving us more secluded in our little getaway.

I finished up my sandwich, feeling his eyes on me while I ate. I couldn't help wondering if he was watching me the same way I had him as he ate. I pretended that he did and slowed down a bit, taking my time as I chewed, swallowing before taking a long drink of my water. Then repeating, slow. I swallowed down my last bite and turned to walk back towards the kitchen when his hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back towards him.

"Are you done eating?" he asked, his voice gravelly.

I could only nod. His eyes had darkened again and I could feel him hard against me. His hand gripped me a little tighter and he moved me against the wall so that he was flush against me. Edward's lips drew close to my ear, his teeth grabbing at the lobe there and sucking it into his mouth before letting it go with a pop, causing me to gasp and shudder against him.

"Good," he growled. "Now I can fuck you."

His lips crashed to mine, forcefully like he always was in the storage room, his tongue demanding entrance at my moan. He kept my hands pinned at my sides while he moved against me and I could feel the heat rushing through me as I struggled to breathe from his onslaught.

As much as his control and forceful nature at school unnerved me, it was seductive as hell and familiar. I had taken control on the first round; I gladly let him take over for round two. He propelled us toward the bed, tearing at my clothing with more zeal than he had ever done before. I helped him with his clothes, nearly ripping the plaid button shirt off him. His deep laughter, followed by his insistent pressing against me told me he liked the control, he liked me flustered. He stripped me down fully, laying me out across the bed before he crawled in over me, his jeans half unbuttoned and the only thing remaining on his body as he looked down at me and hummed.

"I've wanted to see you naked for so long," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss me.

His hands wandered over my body as the kiss stretched out, lengthened, became more urgent. His hand moved lower, across my trembling stomach until he found me. I moaned at the contact, his long fingers finding home and stroking me firmly. There was nothing tentative about his touch, he was sure and strong and wanted me begging for him. He groaned at my reaction, looking down to watch as he stroked me, grinning when he watched my body react and writhe by his hand. I moaned when he took his hand away, only to bring it to his mouth where he licked his fingers hungrily. He returned his wet fingers to me, finding my entrance and slowly, tortuously slow, worked one finger inside, groaning when he did.

"So tight. How can you be so tight?" he groaned and worked to slip a second finger in.

I was whimpering, dying for him to lick me, suck me, fuck me. Whatever, I needed something.

"Please, oh please. I want your mouth on me," I begged.

He leaned in and sucked on my neck as his fingers moved inside me.

"I don't go down. But I'll fuck you. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you?" he rasped against my ear, picking up his pace inside me. His thumb put pressure on the spot that caused my eyes to see floaters and I felt myself grow weak from the feelings coursing through me.

"Yes," I panted and reached for him, grasping at him desperately.

"Turn over, onto your stomach," he ordered and pulled out of me roughly. I scrambled and turned over obediently, but not before looking up at him, to ask him.

"I want to see you; can we… face each other?" I asked and watched his smirk widen as he rubbed himself teasingly, ripping open the condom to slip it on.

"Start on your knees, we'll see if we can keep it going long enough to work our way around," he said as he let his hand spread out over my ass and squeeze firmly before gripping me at the waist to steady me.

I breathed out softly at the feel of him against me from behind, waiting in anticipation as he rubbed against me teasingly. His tip grazed across my opening, and I couldn't help but to lean back a little, needing to feel him inside me. His grip on me tightened and he slowly pushed inside, barely. Enough for me to moan and adjust back towards him again, opening myself to him more. He groaned and pushed again, a little deeper, before withdrawing almost completely once more.

Controlling me once again.

In a little more, back out to the head. In again slowly, out again even slower.

"I don't want slow. Fuck! Stop teasing me and fuck me, Cullen!" I cried out and pushed back into him harder, feeling him glide in more, his hips smacking against my ass from my forceful thrust.

We both gasped at the intensity his depth inside of me, Edward taking only a quick breath before both hands gripped me by the hips and he pulled out, only to come crashing back into me. Each deep thrust had me gasping for breath, my middle burning. I let him pull me back into him as he sped up, grunting deep in his chest as he moved behind me with more vigor. I turned my head, wanting to see him as he fucked me, and I moaned at the sight of him.

Edward was poised behind me, on one knee, the other leg planted hard on the bed for leverage, his bare chest heaving as he ground into me. His hair had fallen onto his forehead, hiding part of his puckered eyebrow as he concentrated on watching himself move in and out of me. His nose flared with each exhale of breath, and his lip was tucked firmly in his teeth as he grunted and moaned above me. The only other sound in the room was that of his powerful thighs smacking against my ass, causing them to pink up from the harsh slapping. I felt heated whenever his skin touched mine, the electricity shooting through me at his touch, at his animalistic desire.

He was primal. He was wanton. He was sex incarnate. He was losing control.

He looked up as I watched him, and his mouth turned up in a wicked grin.

"You like that? I told you. You like to watch," he panted and leaned over grasping me by the shoulders to pull me towards him. His lips found my neck, his teeth digging in as he worked feverishly behind me, quickening his pace.

"Please, I want to see you," I begged, reaching up to tug on his hair by my head. It felt so good in my hands; it would feel better when he was inches from my face, his lips there for me to taste as he drove into me.

Edward groaned and pulled back, flinging me on my back and grabbing my leg to throw it over his shoulder. We were strangely scissored, but as he slipped back inside of me, I discovered he could reach me deeper this way, and harder. He rocked against me, picking up his tempo from where he had left off. His forearms were bulging at the strain as he held himself against me, staying in deep to grind into that spot that made my thighs start to quiver. I felt the burn, felt the tension as it built, knowing I wouldn't last much longer.

I fought to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head, instead reaching up to him, my thumb tracing his mouth while he panted and heaved above me. He looked down at me with near black eyes, hungry and feral. His mouth captured my thumb, biting down on it lightly. I was struggling to keep my eyes on him. I wanted to watch him fall over, but I was so close, I just wanted to feel our release.

"So close, oh god please," I moaned and shuddered when I felt his hand stroking me, adding to the sensations around me.

I couldn't hold on anymore. I tensed up and let out a low cry, his name on my lips as I felt the explosive power of my orgasm wash over me, clenching around him in quivering waves as I shook and trembled and came beneath him. I forced my eyes open at his cry, and watched in awe as he came undone above me, his jaw going slack, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He clutched at my leg over his shoulder as he pushed in deeply, short shallow strokes to extend his orgasm inside me, until he collapsed on top of me in a sweaty heap.

We lay there panting against one another, legs a jumbled mess, bodies slick with sweat. His hand moved against me, lying gently over my heart, applying soft pressure to feel the heavy heartbeat beneath it. My hand snaked its way out from under him and twined with his on my chest, needed to feel an extra moment together with him. We lay like that for a while, until the sweat dried on our bodies and our breathing calmed. It was a nice moment, something we never had shared before.

Finally, Edward rolled over onto his side and regarded me with mirthful eyes.

"Not a bad way to start a weekend. Not a lot to do out here, you know. And it might rain. You think you can deal with me all weekend long in this tiny cabin?" he asked, his voice a little cocky.

"Better than in the closet," I said, the two of us laughing softly.

Edward let his hand wander across my stomach, touching me lightly. Even after our spectacular session, I could feel the flicker of desire grow. He watched as my body reacted to his touch, the skin prickling and tightening. The desire trembling lightly in my heartbeats along my blood vessels as he stroked me gently. His eyes traveled where his fingers traced and his voice was much softer when he finally spoke.

"I'm glad we did this. We could figure out how to do this a few times a month, over nights on the weekends. Maybe explore around the cabin when the weather is nice," he murmured and looked up at me, his expression shy compared to his usual cocky self.

I was discovering so much more about him than he let on to others. I could come here every day if it meant I got to see this side of him. If it meant experiencing what I had so far. If it meant doing more.

"We could go hiking. My dad gave me all his best gear for this weekend. I bet he wouldn't miss it," I suggested, blushing at the thought of agreeing to commit to this.

Committing to Edward Cullen.

He laughed again and rolled over onto his back, stretching out languidly, my hand still in his.

"Your dad does have the best stuff. He wouldn't miss it?" Edward asked, rolling his thumb over my knuckles distractedly.

"Edward. My dad owns a camping outfitters store. He's not going to miss it," I said, grinning when he turned to me and beamed.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to fit hiking in there somewhere. We don't want to disappoint your dad. "

I relaxed beside him, chuckling softly at the thought of finding time to hike with Edward Cullen. I was perfectly content right where I was. His hand ventured over once more, finding me again, already starting to react to his touch. After only a few minutes, I was ready to see if he'd give me a little control and take over this next time. His cocky smirk and adjustment against me to allow me to explore him made me think he was game.

The hiking equipment could collect dust for all I cared.

This weekend was going to be spent exploring inside.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~oo~~~<strong>

**My first foray into this genre... Hope you enjoyed! **

**MWAH!**

**steph**


End file.
